The real wedding
by RiverSongAndAmyPond
Summary: this has a lot more people than it says


****the TARDIS****

The Doctor: okay Amy Rory me and River need to get married now

Amy:wait I thought you were married you know that's

The Doctor: yes but I did not tell her my name and that world never was so we are not really married and I will do it proper like big and fancy so lets go get her

Rory: were is she thought finding her would be like trying to find you

The Doctor: unlike me she answers her phone

The Doctor picks up his phone

The Doctor: hello honey were are you I have a surprise for you and need to come pick you up

Amy starts to smile

Amy(to Rory): remember our wedding

Rory: like it was yesterday

Amy: the doctor parked the TARDIS on the dance floor

Rory: but he moved it to dance

Amy: his dancing was terrible

Rory: yeah it was

The Doctor: she is in 1958 London lets go

Rory: why is she there

The Doctor: don't know but we are going to find out know I'm going to get changed then we will go

Amy: what's wrong with what you are wearing

The Doctor: she go me a bow tie for my birthday last year thought I better wear it today

Amy: aw okay

The doctor goes down the stairs

Rory: what do you think happens in a time lord wedding

Amy: I don't know but I don't think it will be much different than a human one

Rory: as long as we don't have to wear something stupid otherwise I wont be there

Amy: you have to its your daughters wedding your only child

Rory: fine but I wont wear anything I don't want to

The Doctor come back upstairs

The Doctor: do you really think you would be wearing something stupid I have to pick up people on the way back from getting river

Amy: like who

The Doctor: just some people okay witnesses you know you need them for a good wedding and for the dancing I need a best man aswell and it cant be rory so we need to pick up people now lets go get the bride

The Doctor flys the TARDIS to 1958

The Doctor Amy and Rory walk out the TARDIS

****the street***

The doctor stairs at a window

Rory: so were is she then

The Doctor: okay well I think she is in that house there

The Doctor points at a door of the window is staring at

Amy: why do you think that

The Doctor: as I know my wife's body from anywhere

Amy:Doctor

The Doctor: what she is getting changed in the window up there

Rory: okay lets go knock the door then

A man(Robert) pins the doctor up agents the wall

Robert: what are you look at thats my house and I dont like people looking in the window of my bedroom while my wife is getting changed

Amy: his what

Rory: that will be why we never see her any more

The Doctor: your what now

Robert: my wife

The Doctor: sorry I did not know

Robert puts The doctor down

The Doctor: can we speak to her

Robert: not after that none of you can see her

Rory: that's were you are wrong as I am Rory Pond her Father and I would like to see my daughter and this is my friend The Doctor and her mother Amy now he will ask you one more time

The Doctor: can we speck to her

Robert: yes of course come in

The Doctor: thanks Rory

Rory: not like I was lying she is my daughter

The Doctor: yeah I know but still I want to know what's going on with River

Rory: I thought she was your wife or bride to be

The Doctor: yeah well things change

****the house****

Robert: sit down I will go get River for you

The Doctor Amy and Rory sit down

Amy: you cant get emotional Doctor

The Doctor: I know but its hard what would you be like if it was Rory

Amy: you have a point but I am Scottish we handle things different

Rory: Roberts lucky if that was you he would not have has a say in weather we seen her or not

River(shouting from up stairs): so I'm not allowed friends now I'm I and my parents are down stairs so don't start with me

Robert(shouting from up stairs): I thought your parents were dead you lied to me that's not something I take kindly to and you know that

River(shouting from up stairs): I'm sorry it wont happen again

Robert(shouting from up stairs): you bet it wont

they here a bang from up stairs

The Doctor stands up

Rory: Doctor don't wait till they come down

The Doctor: Rory she could be hurt and I wont stand for it

Amy: don't get violent that's not you

The Doctor: it could be

River and Robert come in the room and River is covered in bruises

Rory: don't Doctor it wont end well

River: hello mum dad how you been

Amy: busy nearly died twice

Amy looks at The Doctor

The Doctor: sorry it cant be helped things happen

River: told you they could have been dead

The Doctor: like I would ever let that happen to anyone I love

Amy: Doctor watch what you say here

The Doctor: I know

The Doctor walks out the house

Rory: River maybe you should go talk to him

Robert: River is not going anywere till she lerns to behave

Rory: and who says that you did not ask me if you could marry my daughter

The Doctor comes back in

The Doctor: Rory can I speack to you outside please

Rory: yeah just a minuet

The Doctor goes back outside

Amy: Rory go now

Rory: okay

Rory goes outside

Amy: now Robert I would like to have a chat with my daughter alone and there is nothen you can do to stop me

Robert: fine

Robert goes upstairs

Amy: whats going on this is something I never thought I would see I thought that when your were with the Doctor you would be safe and now you married him

River: I did not have a choice I love The Doctor you know that everyone knows that I would do anything for him this is the last this I would want but there is something in this house and this was the only way I could get in

Amy: well leave it before you lose him just as he knows who you are

River: I know what I am doing you dont need to worry

Amy: im not but me and you both know what he Is like so at least tell him what you are doing before he does something stupid

River: what did he do

Amy: what do you mean what did he do

River: when we were up stairs dont act like you dont know I know you heard what happened what did The Doctor so

Amy: got angry like more than I have seen him before and he was going to do something I dont know what but I said to him violent is not you and all he said was it could be

River: okay I will talk to him but it wont change his mind he gets angry when people hurt the people he loves why did he need be so quickly anyway

Amy: a surprise im not allowed to say sorry

River: is it good

Amy : yeah it is really good

River: okay I will speak to him and come back with use we will go were we are ment to for once

Amy: he is doing good so far you know

River: really

Robert comes back through

Rober: that's enough talking alone for now I think its time you leave amy

Rory and The Doctor comes in

Amy: that's Mrs Williams to you

The Doctor: amy is happy what do we do

Rory: I dont know the last time she was this happy it was our wedding

River: Doctor I think we need to talk

The Doctor: yes we do but not with everyone here

River: would not have it any other way

Robert: no you two are not talking alone

Rory: yeah they are now come with me outside

Robert: fine but I will be watching through the window

Rory Amy and Robert walk out the house

River: have a seat

River and the Doctor sit

Doctor: so whats going on

River: there is something in this house were I thought there was turns out that guy is just a creep and now I cant get out of this im telling you I dont want any of this

Doctor: why would you when I could give you the hole of space and time

River: could em you dont have a choice now sweetie

The Doctor: yeah our wedding was not real and you know that just as much as I do not come on lets get married

River:is it going to be big

The Doctor: anything you want

The Doctor hugs River

River: ouch

The Doctor: sorry I never ment to hurt you

River: so this new violent you then was just a phase

The Doctor: when it comes to you I will do anything now lets go back to the TARDIS

River: yeah lets go

River and the doctor go outside

****the street****

Robert: so Doctor who

Amy: no one know

Rory: he does and River

Amy: yeah River knows

Robert: why does she know

Rory: well its this thing that

Amy: shut up before you make things worse

River and The Doctor come out the door

River: Robert Im sorry but I cant marry you anymore I have someone who loves me and wont hurt me like you do

The Doctor: thats the last thing I would do

Robert: this guy what has he got that I dont

The Doctor: well lets not go there couse we could be here a while but my bow tie is wait you dont even have I bow tie

River: is that the one I got you

The Doctor: yeah it is to the TARDIS

Amy River and Rory stare at the Doctor

The Doctor: fine I wont say that again

The Doctor Amy Rory and River go in a police box then come back out and go in the TARDIS

****the TARDIS****

Rory:is that why we dont come her much

The Doctor: im not going to lie to you rory so yes it is

Amy: where next

The Doctor: to get witnesses

River: what for

The Doctor: the wedding

River: who you picking up

The Doctor: well strax jenny madame vastra caption jack harness Sarah Jane smith Martha Luke mickey craig shophie stormy and willfred

River: yeah okay what you going to do about the timelord thing

The doctor: well go back and get the master

River: you are going to let him in the TARDIS

The Doctor: you have a point then we cant do this or wait we can let me just cheek something

the Doctor types something in the kyebord and cheeks the scaner

The Doctor: and we have a wedding lets go

River: who did you get

The Doctor: my daughter

Amy: your what

The Doctor: yeah made from one hunderd per cent me know everything about war made to fight did not know if she was alive or not turns out she is so lets go get married

River: em out of all them people who is your best man

The Doctor: jack of course it would be rory but he is the father of the bride and we cant take that away from him who do you want to pick up

River: em no one they are all just fine

The Doctor: you sure

River: yeah

The Doctor: well okay then

The Doctor flys the TARDIS

River: who is first

The Doctor: Jenny I will go talk to her first then we will pick up everyone elce

River:okay will she do this

The Doctor: I sure hope so

****Torchwood****

The Doctor walks out the TARDIS

Jack: who are you

The Doctor: well im the Doctor I regenerated again face eleven how did I end up here thought

Jack: I dont know but there is someone here she is time-lord just like you how is that

The Doctor: that would be who I am looking for

Jenny come through

Jenny: hey jack who is this

Jack: this is the Doctor

The Doctor: so your alive

Jenny: yeah sorry should have said

The Doctor: yeah that would have been good to know so how you doing

Jenny: em I have a boyfriend he is like us how is that

The Doctor: I dont know I only have you your my only child inless

River comes out the TARDIS

River: doctor what is takeing so long

The Doctor: River have you had children

River: no how

Jack: who is this

The Doctor: no jack this one is mine

jack: sorry

River: how long will you be

The Doctor: not long promise

River:okay well i'll wait in the TARDIS

The doctor: okay

River gose back in the TARDIS

Jack: so why you here

The Doctor: jenny there is only one person who could be the father of that kid his parents are dead yeah

jenny:yeah

The Doctor: he is the masters son but we dont need to get into that go get him tell him that you fathers getting married and needs a timelord to marry him if he wants to do the honers he can

jenny: why not me

The doctor: you can do it if you want we will wait in the TARDIS dont be to long Jack you coming

Jack: you want me there

The Doctor: yeah I do

The Doctor and Jack go in the TARDIS

****the TARDIS****

Jack(to amy): his im caption jack harness and you are

Amy: Amy pond

jack goes to shake her hand but rory shakes it instead

Rory: and im Rory her husband

Jack: nice to meet you rory

Martha jenny Ben(masters son) come in the TARDIS

The Doctor: thats everyone lets go get the rest

Martha: did you forget about me Doctor

Mickey comes in the TARDIS

Mickey: and me

The Doctor: course not I just forgot you two worked for torchwood

Martha: wait your not the doctor

Mickey: yeah he is he changes I saw him do It before

The Doctor: well then we just need to got get strax jenny madame vastra from jenny and madame vastras house Sarah jane and luke from sarahs and craig shopie and stormy from there new house and then willfred

Jack: what about donna

The Doctor: my face has changed I can go to the door and but can speek for long one goes out of this TARDIS she has seen everyone apart from amy rory craig and shopie

Jack:okay so where you putting the TARDIS

The Doctor: on invisable and silent she wont know a thing so dont touch anything ether

starxs jenny and madame vastra come in the TARDIS

Amy: you landed when

The Doctor: River is Doing while I talk speed everything up

madame vastra: doctor are we needed

The Doctor: no not this time just wanted im getting married and I want you there

River: okay so Sarah jane next yes

The Doctor: yeah Sarah next

Jenny: I think we should have dressed nicer mam

Starxs: who is the boy

The Doctor: thats my daugter jenny and he boyfriend ben son of the masters

madam vastra: son of who

The Doctor: the master I know okay but her choise as long as he stays away from my controls

Ben backs away from the counsel

starx: she is a good girl

Sarah jane and luke come in the TARDIS

Luke: wow its bigger on the inside

The Doctor: yeah it is Rory fly the TARDIS River needs to meet someone

Amy: wait Rory gets to fly the TARDIS

The Doctor: yes he gets to fly the TARDIS

Rory takes over from River then she goes down to the doctor

The Doctor: now River meet Sarah Jane smith one of the best if best person I have ever travilled with

Amy: Watch it there time lord

The Doctor: who wants to travel with there in laws

Amy: we are not yet

The Doctor: Sarah jane meet River Song the woman who marred me

River: watch the way you say that sweetie

The Doctor: she is not my wife yet but will be thats why you are here to come to my wedding

Sarah Jane: you must be something special

Craig Shopie and Alfie come in

Alfie runs up and hugs the doctor before he picks him up

The Doctor: you have gotten big since last time you could not even lift your own head up now look at you come on I got toys down stairs will we go find them

Alfie nods his head then the doctor walks down the staits holding hime

Craig: Amy why we here

Amy: its the doctors wedding have a stand I was going to say seat but there is none left

Sarah Jane: so River who comes first you or the TARDIS

River: you know some times im not sure he has stoped storking her but he still calls her sexy

Sarah Jane: aw okay

they both start to laugh

Sarah: so how did you meet

Rory: you dont want to ask that they would both give you different stories

River: we travile in oppiste directions so I meet him when I was a baby on demons run but I dont know when he meet me I am the child of the TARDIS

Sarah Jane: any side effects of that

River: its a long story we should meet up again and I will tell you

Rory: Doctor

The Doctor comes up from the stairs

The Doctor: yes Rory

Rory: we are at the last house

The Doctor: okay everyone stay here this is not going to be easy

River: your dont have to Doctor

The Doctor: yeah I do

The Doctor goes out the TARDIS

****outside Donna house****

The Doctor goes up and rings the door bell

Donna answers the door

Donna: who are you

The Doctor: I am Mr song is Wilfred in I need to talk to him

Donna: yeah give me a minuet to go get him

Donna walks away and The Doctor starts to cry

Wilfred comes to the door

Wilfred: hello mr song is it

The Doctor: em yeah it is can you shut the door and come with me

wilfred: em yeah let me get my coat

The Doctor: you dont need that come on lets go

Wilfred goes out and shuts the door

The Doctor: I can change my face and who I am so I can talk to her now as she wont member but only a little to much and it could all come back

wilfred; its you isnt it The Doctor

The Doctor: yes and im getting married want to be there come on the TARDIS is just there invasable just in case see thought of everything

the TARDIS doors open

Wilfred: would not miss is for the world sir

Wilfred and The Doctor go into the TARDIS

****in the TARDIS***

Wilfred goes up to Amy

Wilfred: is this the bride then

The Doctor: its the mother of the bride

River: Doctor are we just staying in the TARDIS

The Doctor: yeah but Rory knows were to go

Rory: on it

Jenny: if you could all sit or stand away from the door around the counsel making sure you can see

Everyone moves so the are standing away from the door

Jenny: Dad River step forward River at the right dad you at the left

The Doctor and River step Forward

Jenny: Dad who is your best man

The Doctor: Jack

Jenny:Jack come stand behind my Father at the left hand side

Jack stands behing The Doctor

Jenny: grate now River who is your made of honour

River: Jenny Flynt

Jenny F: thank you mam

Jenny: okay stand behind river at the right hand side

Jenny f stands behind river

Jenny: and could the father and mothen of the bride please stand behind the groom on the right hand side

Amy and Rory stands behind the Doctor

Jenny: no as The Doctor Does not have Parents that are alive he has to select two people to stand in

The Doctor: well then that would have to be Wilfred and Sarah Jane

jenny: okay would you two please stand behind the bride

Sarah jane and Wilfred stand behind river

Jenny: dad am I doing okay

The Doctor: yeah its perfect keep going

Jenny: now will the person with the cloth please step forward and hand me it

alfie comes up the stairs in a suit(with a bow tie) and hands jenny a untied bowtie

River starts to smile

Jenny: now if you could both face eachother and rap your hands around the cloth

River and The doctor turn and face eachother before raping there hands around the bow tie

Jenny: now Amy and Rory you you Concent and Gladly allow your daugter to marry the man infrount of you

Amy: yes

Jenny: its ment to be I do but anyway

Eveyone starts to laugh

Jenny:Rory

Rory: I do

Jenny: okay well Jenny do you allow River to marry the man infrount of her

Jenny F: I do

Jenny: know River whisper you name into The Doctors ear

River whispers her name into the Doctors ear and he laughs

River: why you laughing its my name

The Doctor: yeah I know

Jenny: okay now wilfred and Sarah jane do you allow the doctor to marry the woman infrount of you

wilfred: I do

Sarah jane: I do

jenny: okay now jack behave do you allow the doctor to marry the woman infrount of him

Jack: of course

jenny: know Doctor whisper your name into Rivers ear and River you must never tell a soul

The Doctor whispers his name into rivers ear

River: well at least you told me this time

Jenny: know if the person with the rings could step forward

alfie runs forward and hands jenny two rings before she gives one to The Doctor and one to River

Jenny: know place the ring on your partners left hand on the finger next to the pinkey

The Doctor: okay now River this will hurt but only for a few seconds

River: I sure I can handle it

The Doctor puts the ring on Rivers finger

river: ouch

The Doctor: told you

River then places the ring on The Doctors finger

River: did you not feel anything

The Doctor: yeah but it was not that bad

Jenny: know when you Remove the rings there will be a scar of your other halfs name in gallafryen

Amy: that would have hurt

Rory: yup we are not doing that

Jenny: you are now married

The Doctor: okay everyone out the TARDIS apart from river rory drop everyone off

Rory: yeah I am just going to the center of london they can make there way from there

The Doctor: you two aswell Rory you do relise you have never been there

Rory: yeah but amy knows where to go

The Doctor: aw okay

Everyone Leaves the TARDIS apart from River and The Doctor

River: so what now mr song

The Doctor: is your hand okay

River: yeah why does that happen

The Doctor: so if you lose the ring you still have something to say you are married

River: aw okay and does it ever go away

The Doctor: when one of us die the go away

River: aw so mine will be there for life

The Doctor: you are part time lord who knows how long you will live

River: we will find out wont we

The doctor starts to cry

River: whats wrong

The Doctor: nothen its fine

River: its my wedding night doctor

The Doctor: yeah I know

The doctor goes up and kisses river as she starts to undo his bow tie

The Doctor:wait watch the bow tie

River: really Doctor

The Doctor: its my favourite

River: thats the one I got you

The Doctor: I know thats why

River: but when I gave you it you said you did not like purple

The Doctor:yeah but you gave me it that is all that matters

River kisses the Doctor takes before taking off his jacket and taking down his braces

Rory and Amy walk back in

Rory: oh my god what are you doing

The Doctor: em nothen what are you doing

Amy: it is there wedding night Rory you cant just walk in on them

The Doctor: what is it

Rory: we dont know how to get home

The doctor: okay ill drop you off then

Amy: no its fine we will stay in a hotel its your wedding night

The Doctor: thanks amy

Rory and Amy leave

The Doctor: so where were we then

River: spoilers

Doctor kisses River then she starts to unbutton his shirt as rory walks in agen but they dont nottise

Rory: I was going to ask for money but never mind

Rory walks back out as the Doctor unzips Rivers dress


End file.
